


Mutilating Hatsune Miku - Vocaloid Fanfiction

by poka_poka_planet



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blood, Cuffing, Dismemberment, Gen, Gore, Graphic Violence, Human Experimentation, Insanity, I’m sorry for this, Kidnapping, Loss of blood, Mutilation, Peeling of Flesh, Sadism, Stitching, Stripping, Suffering, Torture, Unfinished, might be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poka_poka_planet/pseuds/poka_poka_planet
Summary: Hatsune Miku wakes up locked on a metal operating table, stripped of her clothes, shivering and terrified. Somebody wants revenge.I might continue if I get the motivation to.
Kudos: 1





	Mutilating Hatsune Miku - Vocaloid Fanfiction

_ Something is wrong.  _

Waking up, locked on an ice-cold operating table, her back painfully pressed against the hard steel — from the moment her eyes cracked open, Hatsune Miku could tell something was very, very wrong.

Where was she? She’d never been here before. Well, that much was obvious. Her neck, too, had been cuffed to the table and she couldn’t as much as turn it, but from the corner of her eyes she could make out the squeaky white walls all around her. That was just about everything in her view.

She shivered, her body quivering, and she noticed that her clothes had been stripped from her. That was utterly, absolutely terrifying — as if the rest of the situation weren’t already. She still had her garments on, but her shirt, skirt, leggings — they’d all been removed. How had she not noticed in her sleep?

Her sleep… try as she might, Miku couldn’t even imagine how she got here. Messy thoughts scrambled in her head, her heart beating erratically as she tried to think straight. The last thing she remembered before waking up here was returning from the recording studio. It had been late at night; but she couldn’t recall whether she’d managed to return to her room.

Her lips trembling and her eyes wide, Miku hesitantly called out, “Hello? Is anybody there?” 

Silence. Miku felt her body tense up more than it already was.

“Hello?”

Then — then there was the sound of a door sliding open. Miku’s heart skipped a beat. An uneasy, mortified feeling ran through her veins. She’d called for somebody, but all of a sudden, she wasn’t quite sure that the presence of someone would help her at all.

Her situation was going to get much, much worse, her intuition told her.

“Who’s there?” She strained, but her head wouldn’t lift. The metal cuff held firm against her throat, and the bluntness pushed in, hurting. “Who’s there!?” She repeated.

“Miku, it’s me, Rin,” a familiar, high and nasal voice answered, cutting through the deafening silence like a blade. Hearing the enthusiastic, sisterly girl made Miku feel unsettled. Immediately, her instincts seemed to flare.

“What are you doing to me!?” Miku shouted. She couldn’t see, of course, but from the direction of Rin’s voice, she knew her friend was someone behind her head, at her left.

“I didn’t lock you up, Miku,” the girl patiently replied. “I wasn’t the one who did this to you.”

“Oh.” Miku wracked her brains. Right… this patient, kind, concerned voice… this was the Rin she knew. Rin wasn’t the one who put her here. Then… “Rin, get me out of here,” she pleaded, and used all her strength to thrust her whole body against the cuffs. They didn’t even rattle. “Can you help me find a key?”

There was silence.

“Rin…?”

The girl took one small step towards Miku. Miku could tell, because of the footstep — even though she knew it was a soft one, the thud of the shoe coming into contact with the ground seemed to boom like thunder in her ears.

Then another step. “Rin…!” The tealette screamed.

“Haha. Hahahaha,” a quiet giggle arose from Rin’s throat, bubbling, then as she approached the table her chuckling grew into full-blown, manic laughter. “Ahahaha-! Hahahaha!” 

“Rin…! Stop it!” Helpless, the chained girl hollered, but her ears couldn’t pick out any sanity in her friend’s voice anymore. What was going on!? This wasn’t possible. Had Rin gone insane? Why was she even here? Was she going to be experimented on?

“Rin! Shut up! Tell me what the hell is going on!” Miku exclaimed, her eyebrows fixed in a terrified arch, her lips quivering madly. “What is it!? What are you going to do to me? WHY!?”

“Ohh, you’re a really sweet one, y’know, Miku?” The voice that spoke no longer sounded like the bubbly, happy girl Miku knew. “You’re so sweet. You’re so popular. You really know how to wrap people around your finger, don’t you? You think you can stop me now, don’t you?”

“What? What’s going on, Rin? I don’t understand! I don’t understand anything you’re saying!”

A few more steps, and suddenly Rin was in Miku’s sight, standing beside the table. There was a large, lunatical grin on her face, and eyes devoid of any emotion besides glee. 

In her little hands was a giant butcher’s knife. Miku’s breath hitched in her throat.

“R-Rin, put the knife down. Put the knife down,” she commanded, shaking, staring at the girl in horror. No… this had to be a nightmare. What was going on? Just yesterday, hadn’t she been laughing with Rin?

“Do you really think you can order me around? You’re so funny, Miku-chan…” Ignoring her request entirely, Rin bounced from left to right, bobbing her head. “Hey, Miku, sing for me… you’re the world’s number one princess, aren’t you? Maybe if you sang well, I won’t hurt you as bad as I want to.”

“H-huh? Rin, stop, this is creeping me out… stop it, stop… put the knife down,” Miku stuttered.

“Too late. You didn’t sing. Hehehe!” Giggling, Rin raised the knife. “I’ll sing instead! My voice is better, after all! Sekai deee…. ichiban ohime sama…” She reached out, and Miku’s left hand came in contact with her deathly cold ones. 

“Stop! Rin, stop! N-no! I’ll sing! I’ll sing! I… S-s-sekai de…. ichi… ban…!” Her voice cracked, faltering terribly, and all of a sudden her entire body felt like it had been injected with some sort of burning liquid — everything ached, but it was a dull, undertone ache full of tension and fear. 

“Your voice sucks, Miku. Shut up.” Her face was still beaming, and her high, round cheeks reminded Miku of a clown doll. “Your hands are so pretty… your fingers… mm? Don’t you think?”

“N-no, stop it. Cut it out! Let me go. Let me go…! 

“Should I cut off your whole hand first? Or should I cut them off finger by finger? What do you think?”

“STOP! NO! DON’T!” Miku thrashed wildly, and tears stung her eyes, streaming down the sides of her cheeks. No! What was going on? This couldn’t be happening! This really couldn’t be happening! “Rin! What the hell is wrong with you? NO!”

“Oh… you’re a bad girl. Well, I guess that means you don’t have a choice, huh? I’ll take one first.” She raised Miku’s hands, and with the happiest, most joyful smile on her face, Rin stabbed her pinkie finger.

“ARGHHHH!” Agony flooded her entire arm, and her hand burned. Miku screamed, and the cascading tears had become practical waterfalls. Her whole body went numb. She could feel the blood gush out, the warm and wet liquid rushing out from the flaming wound. “ARGH!”

“AHAHAHA!” Rin’s volume raised as she laughed harder. “Does it feel good, Miku? Does it feel good? It feels good, right? Of course you’d enjoy it.” She retracted the blade and stabbed down again, this time disconnecting the pinkie finger entirely. Miku felt her hand become mush.

“Beautiful. Beautiful,” Rin lifted the bloody finger to her face and rubbed it against her cheek, leaving blood stains all over her own cheeks. Miku’s blood. “Your fingers are beautiful, Miku. I see why you’re so popular. Crypton really made you perfect in every aspect, didn’t they?”

“STOP! NO!” Miku sobbed in terror. Her yells and shouts were useless; in fact, Rin seemed to be enjoying them. Choking over her own hollers, Miku gagged, coughing. It hurt so much… Everything hurt so much!

“Your voice is so much prettier when you’re in pain, y’know,” Rin teased, her voice suddenly soft and gentle. Then it warped back. “How about… the whole hand next? Or would you still prefer finger by finger?”

Miku shook her head, helpless. “S-stop,” was all she could utter weakly as she cried.

“That isn’t an option.” Rin looked at her other hand, then at her left one again. “Hey, won’t it be fun to try being surgeons for once? Doctors are cool, aren’t they? Maybe I’ll switch your hands… would be funny to have them flipped!”

“No… no…” Between gasps for air Miku pleaded. “I’m begging you, Rin. Stop it. Please… please, Rin…”

“Miku’s begging me for once? That’s a start! After all these years that we’ve been begging her to give us even the least spotlight!” Throwing Miku’s words to the side, Rin didn’t wait another second before lowering the knife again, using force to push the slippery, sharp blade into her wrist. It dug in, entering the skin, then the meat, then stopping at the bone. When it hit the bone, Rin turned the blade and cut in a circular motion until the entire meat and nerves around the bone had been severed.

“Urgh….! No!” At this point, her throat had become hoarse, and Miku couldn’t even harness the energy to cry out or shout.

“I’ll leave your bones here for you, Miku! I can’t take everything, can I? That would be greedy of me…” Rin grabbed two ends of the skin and pulled it off the bone like a shirt. Hot, crimson liquid splattered everywhere — against her body, her face, the table, the floor… 

Miku screamed, yelled and wailed, but they were never heard.

Completely unperturbed, Rin brought the mess of meat, skin and blood up to her face again, this time even giving it a lick. Then, turning back to smile at Miku, she moved to the other side of the table.

“I want to reattach it here… but maybe that isn’t too easy yet, huh? After all, I still need to cut out the hand here…” Giggling like a child, Rin’s knife dived forward again, cutting all around until it hit the bone. Instead of pulling the skin off like she’d done for the other hand, Rin paused.

“Is your bone brittle, Miku? How easily do you think I can break it?” The blonde haired girl asked. Miku felt hazy — everything was clogged up, and she could pass out at any moment. She couldn’t comprehend the words spoken. For a few seconds, Rin disappeared from sight, and then swiftly appeared again — with a metal clamp in hand. 

“I’ll snap your bones, Miku. I’ll snap your bones! I’ll snap your bones, Miku. I’ll snap your….” She sang. Before Miku could protest, Rin adjusted the tool around the bloodied part and tightened it. “Should I do it quickly? So there’s a satisfying crack? Or should I do it slowly and crush it?”

“Gghrkk…”

“I should crush it until it cracks! How about that — It’s a compromise!” She pushed the clamp down and turned the handle even more. Miku could feel her wrist bones getting squeezed, and the agony of it wasn’t something that could be described or imagined. It went on for an eternity, and then — SNAP! Like a broken piece of plastic, Miku felt her hand detach and fall.

“Well, I’ll have to perform surgery. I’m doctor Rin, now!” She grabbed a needle and thread from somewhere Miku couldn’t see, and held the left hand’s clump of flesh beside the gushing right hand. It had all gone numb; Miku could feel Rin doing something with her hand, stitching the flesh together like a Frankenstein experiment, but she wasn’t able to comprehend the agony rushing through every fibre of her anymore.

There was one last, high-pitched giggle and Miku felt her own eyes roll back. Her head hit the table, unconscious.


End file.
